Spring
by Sairiko
Summary: ¿Qué se sentiría caer de esa altura? ¿Seria como volar?¡SALTA!. Precaucion, entrar bajo su propio riesgo. 1ra. parte mas adelante Sasuhina ""


Hola, pues aqui les dejo este pequeño fic. Aunque no lo crean es un pequeño proyecto de escuela, que espero que me califiquen bien... ojala el maestro no se asuste -.-!

La version original la publicare luego de que averigue en que categoria le corresponde xP... la adapte a los personajes de Naruto, aunque se muy bien que en este primer capitulo no se dieron grandes referencias acerca de quien es quien, pero bueno, con el transcurso se vera. Esta historia esta un poco retorcida... "para variar" y originalmente iba a formar parte de los mini-fics de "Suicide notes and butterfly kisses" pero ya que no he terminado la segunda parte del primer capitulo pues mejor lo publico aparte.

Como siempre pido discrecion ante todo. Esta basado en una cancion... probablemente lo termine en octubre como especial de halloween... tendra romance, si, pero como siempre a mi manera retorcida. Sasuhina _Of course!_

**

* * *

******

Spring. (Jump)

_On a bridge, quite high  
A man holds his arms open…_

_._

_._

_Levanto su mirada hacia el cielo. Un rayo de luz le dio directo en la cara, haciendo que cerrara abruptamente los ojos. Interpuso su antebrazo derecho entre su rostro y la luz, dándole oportunidad de recobrarse de su momentánea ceguera._

_Observo detenidamente el panorama que tenia frente a ella. El sendero rocoso que debía atravesar era solo el inicio de todo lo que debería recorrer._

_Camino despacio, deteniéndose frente a un pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba una pequeña parte del valle. Se inclino hacia el frente y lleno su cantimplora._

_El agua cristalina se encontraba helada, algo lógico debido a que descendía directamente de la montaña. Una vez llena, tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y mojo su rostro y parte de su oscuro cabello._

_Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, pero necesitaba desperezarse si deseaba avanzar rápido._

_Camino por mucho tiempo, desde el valle en donde se encontraba su pueblito, hasta la base de la montaña. Sonrió para sí misma al observar a pocos metros una pareja de ciervos internarse en el bosque. Suspiro. Aquel día resultaba perfecto para su, antes pospuesta, excursión._

_Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a avanzar entre los caminos escarpados y desnivelados de la montaña. A medida que ascendía, los, de por sí, casi inexistentes caminos, desaparecían de su vista, dejándola a la deriva frente a un grupo de rocas que tenían que ser escaladas._

_Tomo un poco de agua y se sentó por unos minutos en una de las rocas, secándose el sudor de la frente. Aunque el clima fuera frio, sentía un calor provocado más por la emoción, que por el ejercicio._

_Cubrió sus manos con unos guantes especiales para alpinistas de cuero negro. Y comenzó a escalar._

_Más de cuatro horas habían pasado desde que inicio su "pequeña excursión", y por fin se encontraba a pocos metros de la cima. Jadeando ligeramente, levanto su brazo para alcanzar una saliente de donde agarrarse, a la vez que coordinaba una de sus piernas para apoyarse en la roca donde, previamente, su mano había estado._

_Levanto su mirada, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, solo para asegurarse de que ningún pequeño escombro le entrara en ellos._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de mucho esfuerzo logro llegar a su meta y divisar aquello por lo que había realizado tal travesía. Apoyo sus manos magulladas en las rodillas, controlando su respiración. Era cierto, en la cima era más difícil respirar; pero no había aire más puro que aquel, y sus pulmones lo estaban disfrutando._

_Camino un poco acostumbrándose, no le sorprendió ver algunos bancos en donde alpinistas profesionales se dedicaban a descansar, para luego continuar con su camino._

_Ella no era alpinista profesional, por lo tanto su destino era aquel lugar de reposo- que hay que mencionar, estaba a una altitud considerable-_

_Cerca de ahí había un mirador, que también servía como puente. Este conectaba con otra montaña, en donde había un camino más estable para bajar al pequeño pueblo._

_Se dirigió al puente y se detuvo a observar el maravilloso paisaje frente a ella, faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera. Había llegado puntualmente. Pero, aquella vista no le era suficiente; había escalado tanto solo para poder sentirse viva, y aquel lugar no le proporcionaba esa ansiada sensación. Necesitaba algo nuevo, algo que la hiciera sentir así._

_Con cuidado y lentitud, subió una de sus piernas a los barrotes que cercaban el puente. Primero la pierna derecha, para después afianzarse fuertemente con su brazo derecho a la columna que sostenía el techo del puente. Una vez segura, hizo lo mismo con su pierna y brazo izquierdo; quedando finalmente fuera._

_El viento helado le pegaba directo en la cara,jugando con su largo cabello, robandole una sonrisa de autentica felicidad. Se inclino hacia delante, todo lo que sus brazos le permitían; esta vez, la sensación que le produjo hizo que un gritillo se escapara de su garganta, para después romper a carcajadas._

_Unos gritos ahogados se escucharon a lo lejos. Con dificultad pudo divisar un pequeño grupo de personas en las faldas de la montaña._

_Hasta el momento no había estado consciente de que hubiera más personas haciendo alpinismo, o cualquier otra cosa en aquella montaña. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo más de ellos aparecían._

_Los lejanos gritos con dificultad llegaban a sus oídos, y pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que pudiera comprenderlos en su totalidad._

_-¡Salta!... ¡Salta!- exclamaban._

_No lograba comprender. ¿Saltar? ¿Por qué habría de saltar? Ella solamente había subido ahí con la intención de admirar el paisaje._

_Pero a medida en que la multitud aumentaba, así lo hacían sus gritos. Por un momento pudo ver claramente los rostros de aquellas personas desfigurados por la ansiedad de verla caer. Y un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente…_

_¿Qué se sentiría caer de esa altura? ¿Sería acaso como volar? ¿La sensación de estar viva le duraría un poco más que unos minutos?_

_Dirigió su vista hacia el barranco y lo observo fijamente, hasta el punto en el que inevitablemente se perdió, experimentando y dejándose hipnotizar por sensaciones como el vértigo y la adrenalina._

_Los parpados le pesaban, un gran cansancio invadió su cuerpo; mas el sonido de piedras golpeando piedras la despabilo inmediatamente._

_Giro su cabeza hacia el costado derecho y vio a escasos centímetros de él a una persona, una que, ha decir verdad, conocia muy bien. Los oscuros ojos de este se encontraban desorbitados y manos y piernas le temblaban notoriamente._

_-Descuida, no saltare, yo…- Deseaba explicarle que aunque tuviera toda esa presión, ella no cedería. Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente, al sentir un golpe en la espalda._

_Luego cayó..._

_Miro desconcertada aquellos ojos oscuros inyectados en sangre, y extrañamente despues de ver aquella sonrisa macabra, se sintio tranquila. Lentamente cerró los ojos..._

_Disfrutando plenamente de la sensación más pura de estar viva, justo antes de morir._

_._

_._

_._

_-I creep onto the bridge in secret and kick him in the back from behind. I redeem him from this shame and I scream to him… ¡Jump!-_

_._

_._

* * *

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. A ver que les parecio (: Hice algunos cambios de ultimo minuto para entrar directamente a lo que es la pareja principal.

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Dejar un review no cuesta nada :3

Recuerden, Naruto no me pertenece... si no, todos ya se hubieran suicidado, o asesinado.

Abro un parentesis (_Espero y no crean que soy emo, o que me quiero suicidar, o que soy una asesina en potencia... loca tal vez, pero fuera de eso soy una persona muy normal :3 ... Es solo que ahorita estoy pasando por un momento en el que es lo unico que se me ocurre y pues en cierto sentido es necesario para mi escribirlo... quien diria que estoy enamorada -.-... Les dire, es lo peor que te puede pasar, lo digo en serio, mi vida, especificamente mi mente, esta en un permanente estado de caos. Ha! los dramas de la vida... pfff...)_

_Estee... ah si se me olvidaba, me han dejado reviews "anonimos" en los que me pasan sus correos, lamento decirles que no me aparecen y pues si se quieren poner en contacto conmigo, mi msn es: s a i r i k o _ k u s a r i (arroba) h o t m a i l . c o m (sin los espacios) solo les pido de favor que me manden un mensajito diciendome que son del fanfiction y su nombre. _

_Gracias a todos! Nos leemos_

-Sairiko


End file.
